The Mist shinobi of the Leaf Village
by I Love Shy Girls
Summary: Naruto didn't grow up alone...he grew up with a boy born from the mist village. What will happen now that he wasn't beaten or treated badly. going to rewrite soon.
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys this is my first real idea for a fanfic…my earlier story was a complete fail.**

**The summary: What would Naruto's life been like if he hadn't grown up alone but lived with a boy from the mist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto at all!**

**Ok I shall start.!!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________--**

"Hey Naruto, wait up" Naruto turned and looked at his closest friend. "Oh hey Soran" Naruto waved to his friend. The boy Soran ran up beside him and smirked…. "So you ready for the first day of academy training"

Naruto looked at him strangely. "Aren't you!!!!" Soran just smirked "Yea I can't wait to show off my awesome skills" Naruto jumped up and down as they ran towards the academy ready to start at the academy.

Same time in hokage's office--

The hokage was sitting at his desk going through profiles on the new academy students. "Lets see…Shikamaru Nara, Kiba inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, …." he went on till his facial expression changed as he picked up a profile from his desk…"Interesting…. I have never heard of this boy" he opened it up

"Soran Karata….Born in the village of the mist to Soto Karata and Kimi Karata. He moved here after his father died in a mission. His mother died a few weeks later in an accident outside of the village. She was the last living ninja of the former Blood village….hm this boy will truly be strong if he has that blood flowing thru him." he read through the report till he came to something that surprised him. "What! He has been living with Naruto for the last month since he moved here." The third hokage almost passed out from surprise.

In the academy classroom--

"Ok class settle down" a figure walked in the room with a large scar on his face. "My name is Iruka" the class smiled. "Ok to start with role call" he started going through the names till he reached Sasuke uchiha. "Here" he looked up to see him surrounded by fan girls. Iruka shook his head and moved on.

He came to a name and said "Naruto Uzumaki". he heard a large crash outside of the classroom and the dorr opened and in ran two young boys. One clad in a black button up shirt untucked and a pair of black pants. His hair was blond and spiky. He had a bandana tied around his forehead. Next to him was a boy with dark brown hair that hung over one side of his face. He was wearing a white shirt with a blood drop sign on his shirt. He was wearing simple black pants like the one before him. "Sorry we are late….my spiky haired friend here took too long with his hair." Naruto punched the boy and they both laughed. "Who are you two." Iruka didn't know who the students were since he had never seen them before. "Oh sorry…. I am Naruto Uzumaki" he smiled and waved to the class. "My name is Soran Karata" he smiled and winked to the class. The guys were glaring at them and the girls….well you know what they were doing….except for a select few still arguing over Sasuke.

"Ok you two please sit down" Naruto ran up the stairs and took a seat next to a boy with a small dog with him. "Hi my name is Kiba Inuzuka" he stuck his hand out to shake. Naruto shook his hand. "Nice to meet you".

Soran sat in between a boy sleeping and the other who was wearing glasses.

The class started and Naruto and Soran were happily listening. The lunch bell rang and they headed outside.

Naruto and Soran were sitting under a tree eating there meal. Kiba along with the two boys soran had sat next too and another he hadn't seen walked up and waved. "Hey Naruto" Kiba smiled at him. Naruto waved back. Kiba looked at Soran and smiled. "Hi I am Kiba inuzuka…and behind me here is Shikamaru Nara, Shino aburame, and Choji akimichi."

Soran waved "The names Soran Karata" the four boys sat down in a circle with the two. They talked the whole time and got too know each other.

School ended and soran wanted naruto to come with him to pick up some of his familys things that the mist village had given to him as a gift. They arrived at the gates where two ninja in black were standing with a box. "Here you go Soran…this is a box containing clothes, money, and everything else the village of mist found appropriate to give you. We kept some of the scrolls that held special mist jutsu's. But we did put some of your family scrolls along with some basic scrolls of our village." Soran took the box and bowed "Thank you so much" the ninja nodded and left.

Naruto and Soran went back to Naruto's apartment and sat down for dinner. They chatted but Soran finished quickly so he could go through the box. He organized everything on shelves and went to bed since it was late.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry the chapter was so short but it was only to get the story started.**

**It gave you a small idea on where Soran comes from. In the next chapter it will go farther in as he opens up the scrolls. **

**THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TO A LITTLE BIT BEFORE THE GENIN EXAMS.**

**Please R&R….it really helps me to know what you think.**

**Also there will be pairings….but I am not going to use the usual pairings like from the canon.**


	2. Chapter 2

OK chapter 2.…

There will be a time skip in this chapter. About a quarter into the chapter there will be a warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I own this fanfic and the made up characters.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"**Soran wake up you stupid head" Naruto was standing over s sleeping soran. "What Naruto….why can't I sleep we don't have the academy today." Naruto looked disappointed. "You all ready forgot about the training we are gonna do with all those scrolls you got from the Mist." Soran's eyes shot open. "I forgot something so important" Naruto shook his head and walked out gathering his own scrolls with a few other ninja items. **

**Soran jumped out of bed and got into some training clothes and gathered his scrolls and gear and ran out the door. Naruto shook his head… "And people say I am the exitable one" Naruto walked out the door headed to their favorite training grounds.**

**Naruto arrived to see Soran already reading a scroll. "What scroll are you reading." Soran looked up at Naruto "It is about some basic mist jutsus. Naruto shrugged and sat down. "I bought some scrolls from a traveller the other day. " Soran looked at him confused "What scrolls did you buy?" Naruto picked one up "Oh just some elemental scrolls and taijutsu scrolls. I also bought some paper things so that we can see what our affinity's are…one shows you what your main affinity is and the other shows you what your second affinity is if you have one…. I guess most don't have two." Soran nodded and took one of the papers. He pushed his chakra into it and the paper instantly became wet. "Well that's a no brainer…since I am from the mist village my affinity is water." eh grabbed the second paper and did the same. The paper crumpled. "And my second affinity is Earth." as Soran spoke the paper turned red and blood dripped from it. "WHat the heck" **

**Naruto's mouth dropped. "Awesome… what does that mean? " Soran shrugged and nodded for Naruto to try. he took his own paper and pushed his chakra in….**

**The paper instantly cut in two. "Well that means I have wind on my side." he picked up the second paper and did the same. The paper became sopping wet. "Cool I have a water affinity too." Soran smiled and tossed him a scroll. "Read that it is from the mist… it explains the element of water." Naruto caught it and opened it. "Cool…uh… Soran would you let me learn some of the mist jutsus?" Soran looked at him with a straight face…he then smiled "Of course naruto…you are letting me live with you and are my closest friend…of course" Naruto smiled. "Thanks Soran"**

**The two read thru scrolls until late in the night. The next morning Soran woke up extra early and left the house for the hokage's office.**

**When he reached the hokage's office he knocked on the door. The Secretary was asleep so no one noticed him come in. The door opened and revealed a sleepy sarutobi. "Yes what can I do for you young man" Soran smiled "Sorry but I need to ask you about something that happened yesterday." Sarutobi smiled and beckoned for Soran to enter. "Please sit"**

**Soran sat in a chair and looked at the hokage. "Um… well my friend Naruto and I were training yesterday and decided to see what our affinitys are". The hokage lifted a brow at the mention of Naruto. **_**aw so he is the boy living with naruto**_**. "Ok what happened." "Well my second affinity was earth… but after the paper crumpled to reveal that I had earth it instantly turned red and blood dripped from it. Sarutobi looked at him surprised. "Hold on for a second" the hokage opened his desk and pulled a file from his desk. "Well… it seems that your mother was a blood ninja…in which you must have obtained her kekkei genkai." Soran's mouth dropped this time "Wait I have a kekkei genkai?" Sarutobi nodded. "Your parents probably have a scroll on it somewhere…you should read it to find out what it does." Soran nodded and left. The hokage sat at his desk and lit his pipe. "This boy is quite interesting"**

**(Ok time skip now!!!!! This will be to right before the genin exams)**

**Soran and Naruto walked into the classroom. "Hey Soran…did you ever find that scroll of your family's." Soran shook his head "No I didn't… all I could find were more mist and kenjutsu scrolls." Naruto nodded and sat down next to him in their desks. "Did you hear that Iruka added a new task to the genin exams…instead of a written test there will be fights instead." Soran looked at him puzzled "Really…then this should be a lot easier since most academy students only know the academy jutsus and beginning family jutsus. While we have learned some water jutsus…though they are only basic…we should be able to outsmart them" Naruto smiled "Yeah…we can use our kenjutsu too" Soran laughed "Yeah we are probably the worst kenjutsu users ever" Naruto laughed too.**

**Pretty soon the whole classroom was full of the academy students. "Ok class…we are going to be having the genin exams today along with your squad placements after." the whole class cheered besides the usual quiet kids like Sasuke and Shino.**

**Iruka took the kids one by one and had them use the three academy jutsus. "Very nice Naruto and Soran…please meet outside for the fights" the two headed outside. About half an hour later Iruka walked out with the last of the kids. Everyone had passed with the academy jutsus.**

"**Ok we will have the fights here". Iruka started pairing people up and the fights started. After ten minutes most of the fights were over. Iruka pulled two names out of a hat.**

"**Ok first is Kiba inuzuka." Kiba hopped out onto the field "Sweet…who will I be fighting" Iruka unfolded the second piece of paper. "And Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto smiled "Awesome" Naruto walked out onto the field and took a taijutsu stance. **

"**fight!!!!" Iruka yelled and Kiba started towards Naruto. Akamaru was right behind his master as they started to get ready for a taijutsu fight. Naruto smiled when they were close enough. "Water Style: Water missile" a water projectile shot out of his mouth and struck Kiba. "What the heck… Naruto is one of the dead last in the academy…how does he know a jutsu like that" Iruka was speechless… "How did he do that. He shouldn't have enough chakra to do that" Soran just watched happily while the rest of the class just stared in amazement. Sasuke though was glaring at him. "I will beat him" Sasuke was angry at Naruto's capabilitys.**

**Kiba got to his feet and started too throw kunai and shuriken at naruto. Naruto smirked and pulled out a pair of long knives from his sleeves. He charged the barage of weapons and started knocking them down. Kiba growled and ran after Naruto with akamaru. They jumped at him and both hit naruto. Naruto immediately turned into water when hit and fell to the ground. "What was that" Kiba didn't know what to do. He looked around for Naruto until he looked up and took a foot to the face knocking him out.**

**Iruka picked up Kiba and set him under a tree. He was in total thought. **_**When did Naruto learn water clones.**_** he picked the next two names. "Sasuke Uchiha" the Uchiha huffed and stepped out onto the field while his fan girls were cheering for him. He turned and looked at Iruka waiting to know who his opponent is. "And Soran Karata" Soran looked at the Uchiha and smirked. He walked out their…just like Naruto he took a taijutsu stance…but he had drawn a pair of tonfa. "I will just use my training Tonfa so I don't hurt you" Sasuke grew angry. "Fight!!!!"**

**Sasuke charged at him while throwing kunai at him. Soran dodged and waited for Sasuke to close in. Sasuke jumped in front of Soran about to punch him when Soran hit him with a tonfa. Sasuke puffed into smoke and in his place was a log. "Substitution jutsu huh" Soran laughed. Sasuke punched Soran from the back but just like Naruto he turned into water. "What the heck they both know the same jutsus." Sasuke was now very angry. Iruka smirked when it finally clicked. "So Soran let Naruto use his mist scrolls and they trained together…how smart of them" Shino looked at Iruka "Where did Soran come from?" Iruka looked at his student "He was born in the village hidden in the mist." Shino nodded "No wonder they are using water jutsus." **

**Sasuke was standing ten feet from Soran. "I am gonna beat you" Sasuke made hand signs and held his hand up to his face. "Fire style: Grand fireball" a large fireball shot at Soran. Soran was caught off guard and dodged barely in time only to see another fireball heading his way. He made some quick hand seals and said "Water style: Water missile" a water projectile shot towards Sasuke's fireball and it dispelled when the two jutsu's collided. Sasuke charged throwing a kunai at Soran. Soran knocked the kunai down and dropped into a taijutsu stance. When sasuke got close Soran jumped and threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached. It landed in front of Sasuke and he jumped back but the kunai exploded and sent sasuke into a tree. Soran landed without a single noise. "Match over!" Iruka raised his hand. Soran sat down next to Naruto and they started chatting. Sasuke got up and glared at the two. **

"**I will not ever lose again."**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok that was chapter two…sorry the battles weren't very detailed.**

**Please r&r I need you too…it helps me know what I am doing wrong.**

**Next chapter will have the team assignments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hope you guys like it… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**Please review!!!!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

Iruka sat at his desk. _I can't believe Naruto and Soran are so much farther than the others. "Ok class, time to tell you your squad assignments." the whole class was excited. He started naming off squads. "…squad 7, is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka" The pink haired girl was dancing around while sasuke sat there brooding and Kiba sat back._

"_Ok…. Squad 8, Soran Karata, Shino Aburame, and…" Naruto was waiting for him to call out his name. "Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto yelled out "What!!!! Why am I not with Soran" Iruka stood up and looked naruto in the eyes "Naruto the hokage chose these teams." Naruto sat down now angry. "Ok squad 10, is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto sighed "Why me…of all the girls it had to be Ino" Ino glared at him. "what are you looking at you anorexic fan girl." the whole classed erupted in laughter. Ino looked at the ground completely embarrassed since after Naruto's performance in the exam she had nothing on him. _

_Iruka covered his face with his hands. He started to murmur "why didn't I put Naruto and Soran with Sasuke to make them all happy.". he dismissed the class as they would be meeting their sensei's tomorrow since they had an important mission._

_Naruto and Soran said goodbye to each other and split as they were going to spend the days by themselves. Naruto headed to his favorite place of all. Soran sat at the training grounds resting and watching the clouds…he had picked up the habit from Shikamaru. "Wow I think my team will do well." he started to access his two new teammates. "Shino Aburame… obviously a very skilled ninja. Hinata Hyuuga, she is interesting…she has potential but can't reach it." Soran decided to go get some food when he heard the bush shake. "Come out now or I will end your life so fast you wont see it go." Ino Yamanaka walked out of the bush. "How did you know I was there." Soran smirked "Even a citizen child would know" she looked at him. "Why were you stalking me" Ino looked away "I just wanted to see you train" Soran shook his head. "If you just wanted to talk I would have talked with you." Ino blushed "I know" she walked over to him. " I was hoping you would want to have lunch or something. " Soran knew she was part of the 'Soran fan club' "Sure why not" Ino almost jumped up and down in a fierce manner._

_Naruto was walking down the road when he heard someone yell at him "Hey Demon!" Naruto turned to take a punch to his face. "Ow why do people do such mean things." the man started to beat Naruto. Naruto finally got sick of it and made some hand seals "Water style: infinite mist" a large mist settled over the area and Naruto ran away. The man ran when he saw the mist. Naruto finally reached Ichiraku ramen. He sat at the counter and ordered two of everything. "Woah Naruto…you only order this much after something bad happens" the pretty girl from behind the counter looked at him. "Well I really am getting sick of this village." Ayame looked down "Are you going to try and leave" Naruto looked at her surprised not expecting her to say something like that. "No I am not going to leave…I am just sick of being called a demon when I don't even know why." Ayame sighed "Naruto I wish I could do something for you." _

"_Don't worry Naruto…that will be explained soon enough." A mysterious voice had spoken from behind him. A young white haired man stepped in. "Mizuri-sensei" Naruto looked at his sensei. "Naruto I need to talk to you" he pointed outside. Naruto nodded and looked back at Ayame. "Bye Ayame-chan" He waved and exited. "Naruto… I am here to offer you a way for you to become a chunin" Naruto's mouth dropped _

"_What… I can become a chunin" Mizuri smirked "Yes…all you have to do is steal the scroll from the hokage tower." Naruto looked at him suspiciously "Why would I want to do that" Mizuri sighed. "The hokage wants to test the security for it and thinks you are ready to become chunin." Naruto nodded "That sounds ok" he bid farewell to his teacher and headed for his home. "Probably should prepare for tonight."_

_Soran left the restaurant where he had been eating with ino when she had to leave to help her parents with something. "Well now what…guess I could go read through those scrolls again that I got from the mist" he headed for Naruto's apartment._

_Soran opened the door to see Naruto dressed in black shinobi pants, a red jacket that had the uzumaki seal on it. He had let his hair fall down from its usual spikyness to long and soft. His hitai atei was strapped around his arm. "Oh hi Soran" Naruto looked at Soran. "Uh…Naruto why are you dressed in your mission clothes?" Naruto pondered whether he should let Soran know about his chance to become a chunin. "Mizuri said if I steal the forbidden jutsu scroll… I can become a chunin." Soran sweat dropped. "Naruto…that doesn't sound right." Naruto shrugged at him… "I am gonna do it anyways." Soran sighed "Then I am going with you._


End file.
